As long as we have each other
by jessib91
Summary: Keera Chase is Connie's little sister, she is 23 years old and fresh out of uni. Keera is the new F1 at Holby A&E, in spite of a personal tragedy, not only does she become a member of the Holby Family she is also the only person to play Cal at his own game and win.
1. Chapter 1

A set of stiletto clad feet made their way through the main entrance of Holby City A&E. They clicked off the hard floor all the way to the reception desk. The woman that they belonged to tapped her fingernails on the desk of the main reception as the impatient blonde waited for the receptionist to stop talking to the red head staff nurse. The red head excused herself and nodded towards the blonde. The receptionist turned about to ask how he cxould help the blonde.

"I'm Dr Chase, I'm her to see Mrs Beauchamp."

"Ah Dr Chase, I'll just get someone to take you along." The receptionist looked around to see if anyone was available. The blonde followed his line of sight towards a tall, muscular man walking along the corridor. She took her phone out of her bag so that she didn't stare at him, otherwise she was afraid that she would blush. "Ah Dr Knight, could you please take Dr Chase to Mrs Beauchamp's office?" Dr Knight stopped in his tracks and surveyed the blonde doctor, she was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a navy blue blouse, black biker jacket and a pair sky scraper heels in the form of black knee-high boots. The blouse showed off enough cleavage to leave him wanting to see more and the jeans clung to her thin toned legs and as she turned her back to him whilst texting he found himself staring at her round arse. He snapped himself out of it, cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Sure Noel. Follow me Doctor Chase." She smiled at him thankfully as he held the door open. She placed her phone back in her bag and took a deep breath.

"Is that a hint of nerves I can hear Dr Chase?"

"You could say that. And please call me Keera."

"Ah so you do have a first name." He commented.

"I'm full of surprises Dr Knight."

"Well in that case please call me Cal." He winked. "Well here we are. We've reached your destination."

"Thank you for being such an excellent tour guide." She quipped.

"It appears I missed my vocation in life. Tour guide 1 saving lives 0." He joined in. "You better not miss your meeting. Good Luck Keera."

"I'll be seeing you around Cal." She flirted.

"Is that a promise?" He blushed slightly as he flirted back.

"Some may say promise, others might say threat. Either way we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." She said as she looked down towards his crotch and then back to his face. "goodbye Dr Knight." She said as she tapped on the door that read Mrs Connie Beauchamp, Clinical Lead, opened it and closed it behind her.

Cal was left staring after the Doctor that has somehow managed to play him at his own game and left him wanting more. Once he had gained his composure he walked over towards the staffroom almost dizzy with want.

Connie couldn't believe it when she saw how different the woman in front of her looked.

"Keera Chase, my goodness sweetheart, you look so much like your Mum."

"I know, I could almost be her it's scary."

"You look so beautiful. I can't believe how grown up you are."

"Me either, these last 5 years have flown over. I've missed you Con-Con." She said affectionately.

Connie made her way over and pulled Keera into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry that I never came to your graduation. Your Mum didn't want me anywhere near you Kase. I know I should have ignored her and been there anyway but I didn't want her to hate me anymore that she already does. I failed to protect dad when he wasn't well."

"Dad was already dying Con-Con. There was nothing either of us could have done. I think my Mum blamed you so that she didn't have to blame herself."

"You always were the more insightful one out of us both." Connie commented. They hugged a bit longer. "I'm so happy to have you here."

"I came here because I needed to be closer to you. You and Grace are the only ones I have left."

"In spite of everything Kace, I was really sorry to hear about your Mum."

"How could she be so selfish Connie?"

"That's something only she knew and I doubt we will never know. There must have been some reason."

"I really hope so Connie."

Connie pulled Keera into another hug.

"If we're anything alike as sisters should be then I know how strong you are. We will be ok Keera."

"I know we will. As long as we have each other."

"Let's get you started on your first day as an F1. You have no idea how proud I am of you." Said Connie. Keera laughed as Connie led her out the room to show her around the A&E.


	2. Figured out?

Connie showed Keera around cubicles before leading her to Resus. She walked into Resus seeing Cal with a patient. Connie scrubbed her hands with the alcohol gel on the wall and Keera followed suit. They walked over to Cal who was working on a patient with two nurses one of them Keera recognised as the one from reception earlier.

"Keera, this is Staff Nurse Robyn Miller" She said as she motioned to the red head. "Robyn this is Dr Keera Chase."

"Nice to meet you Robyn." said Keera as she held her hand out. Robyn took her hand and shook it.

"Likewise." Robyn replied.

"And this is Sister Rita Freeman." Connie said as she motioned to a blonde lady who was standing at the head of the bed looking overbearing. Kiera found it quite hard to believe anyone could be any more tyrannical than her sister. If anything Connie was the Queen of Tyranny and if this woman was worse than Connie then Keera didn't know the meaning of it. Rita nodded in response. Not being quite as accepting to a newbie as Robyn was.

"And last but not least Doctor Caleb Knight."

"Pleasure to meet you Keera." he winked at her.

"Likewise Doctor Knight." she smiled back at him.

She looked to Connie who did not look impressed about the little smiles that went between Keera and Caleb. Connie and Keera looked on as Caleb and the others worked on the patient who had been involved in a hit and run. The patient had been lucky to escape with a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder alongside superficial cuts and bruises. The doors to rests opened behind us and in burst another patient.

"Connie, can we have some help please" asked an older man in Nurse scrubs.

"Sure Charlie, Dr Knight can you walk Keera to my office please?"

"No problem Mrs Beauchamp."

Cal held his arm as if to indicate towards the door. "after you Dr Chase."

Kiera laughed out loud and everyone became suddenly aware of the two doctors. "whats so funny?" asked Cal.

"you are, you're acting like a gentleman but I get the impression that you are anything but a gentleman." she replied nonchalantly. There were few stifled giggles from the room as they walked out.

"20 minutes with my brother and the new girl has got him all figured out already." quipped Ethan.

Cal and Keera caught Ethan's parting words. Cal laughed and Keera smiled.

"He's right though, you do have me figured out." Cal smiled shyly.

"Maybe I do. Maybe you jump from bed to bed, maybe you go out, get drunk and take a woman home. But is that the kind of guy i think you are? No. I don't believe that thats truly you. I look at you and i see someone who just wants to be accepted, to be loved, to feel wanted." She said, Cal stopped in front of her, considering what she was saying. "When you meet the right one for you, you will feel all of that."

He carried on walking along with her silently, not sure of what to say.

"I hope that i haven't overstepped the mark. I don't have a filter I'm afraid."

"Its fine Keera."

"Are we ok?" she asked unsure.

"Yes." he whispered.

"You know Cal, I only say that because I know what its like. Me and you are very much alike. My dad died a few years ago, My mum killed herself. She never wanted me, My sister and I didn't see much of each other because my Mum hated her. I know what it is like to feel like you do not have a place anywhere. To just want to fit in somewhere with someone who actually wants to be with you and doesn't resent you, who makes you feel like you belong."

"Are you saying that you are a man-eater Dr Chase?" he teased.

"I'm saying I was one. I got through uni hopping from bed to bed trying to make myself feel good. I'm not proud of any of it, because after a while I realised that it didn't make me feel any better it just made me feel more emptier than I was."

"maybe we understand each other more than we thought." commented Cal.

"Maybe we do Dr Knight." she smiled "just know that if you ever need to talk to someone who understands then I am always there for you."

He nodded and signalled towards Connie's office.

"I said it earlier Dr Knight and I'll say it again. Your talents are certainly wasted in medicine, you would make an excellent tour guide."

"see you around Keera."

"Likewise Cal."

Keera turned to walk into Connie's office before turning and glancing quickly behind her to Cal's retreating figure. She turned back around and opened the door as Cal looked over his shoulder at her disappearing as the door closed. He took a deep breath and carried on back to resus. He had to get her out of his head. Never before had a woman seen right through his act. Not like Keera. He couldn't get her words out of his head.

Keera sat at Connie's desk watching everyone go about their daily routine. She nicknamed a few of them as they went by what with not knowing their names. The one with the curly dark hair was named Harry (from 1 direction), the blonde doctor woodie because he looked socially awkward, the middle aged black doctor was J-Lo cause she had a bootie to die for. She waited for what seemed like ages for Connie before deciding to head to the canteen for some coffee. She followed the signs and still managed to have no idea where she was. She hurried around a corner before crashing in to someone's chest. He steadied her with his strong arms. She glance up at the man and realised it was Cal.

"It seems you're in the right place again Cal. Certainly spared me some blushes."

"I must be you're Knight in shining armour."

"Yeah you must" she blushed.

"Were you going somewhere?" He asked.

"The canteen"

"The canteen is the other way Keera.

"I got lost." she admitted, she blushed even more at that.

"Well Keera, I don't suppose you fancy a coffee with me do you?"

"That would be great Cal, Thank you"

"My pleasure." He beamed.


	3. Settling in

It had been 3 weeks since Keera had begun working at Holby. She was living with Connie and Grace until she was able to find somewhere of her own. She stood at the breakfast bar in a pair of black leggings, a long vest top and an unfastened plaid, black and white, shirt. She had her long blonde hair scraped back into a french plait. She took a bite of her toast before picking her phone up and shooting off a text to her best friend from university Alicia.

 _Hey Leash, I have the weekend off this week :) fancy meeting up and having a catch up over a few soft drinks :P Kx_

A reply pinged back straight away

 _Sure thing sweetness :D Send me your sisters address and I'll pick you up on friday at 7pm :) you can stay at mine xxx_

Keera smiled to herself. Grace burst through the door in her school uniform and grabbed Keera's remaining slice of toast.

"Who said you could have that?" asked Keera.

"Whats up?" asked Connie from the doorway.

"Nothing." replied Grace rolling her eyes.

"Connie you've raised a monster thats whats up."

"Honestly how i put up with you two I don't know." replied Connie.

"Hey she started it." Keera laughed

"I'm heading to work and dropping Grace off at school along the way."

"Do I have to?" whined Grace.

"Of course you do sweetheart" replied Connie.

"If you don't go to school then you will never be as smart as your Auntie Keera."

"If she doesn't go to school then she will end up lust like her Auntie Keera, I seem to remember someone never attending school." Connie jibed.

"And she still managed to become a doctor" retorted Grace.

"You could have used a better example Connie." responded Keera.

Connie glared at Keera and Grace stuck her tongue out at her Mum from behind causing Keera to burst into laughter and Connie to glare at them both.

"Come on Grace. I swear you two have it in for me." Commented Connie.

Connie grabbed the keys for her Mercedes and made her way outside followed by a reluctant Grace. Keera saw them get into the car and drive off. She went upstairs and grabbed her white high top converse. She put them on and grabbed her car keys. She always travelled into work alone as she didn't want anyone to know she was Connie's sister just yet. She wanted to get to know them first. She jumped into her little turquoise Citroen C1 and made her way to the hospital. She was pulling into the car park around the same time as Cal and Ethan. Cal spotted her getting out of her car, she was dressed more casually the normal but she looked beautiful to him. He knew he has to take to her and as a result jumped out of Ethan's car before he could even park it.

"Keera!" Shouted Cal, she turned on her heel and saw him rushing towards her, she smiled at him and waited for him to get to her.

"Dr Knight, we should stop bumping into each other like this or tongues will wag." She laughed.

"They can talk all they like but we both know they are wrong." Said Cal. "Are you coming out with everyone on Friday night?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm meeting a friend from uni and we are going out." replied Keera. "Next time though."

"Yeah next time." Smiled Cal trying to not look too disappointed.

"How was your weekend?" asked Keera "Any more notches on that bed post?"

"Yeah maybe one or two" replied Cal wanting her to think he still had it. In fact since he had met Keera and they had chatted that first day there hadn't been any more women. He had been close but he just couldn't do it. As soon as he got close to another women an image of Keera would flash in his mind and he would feel like he'd done something wrong. And then he'd rush off. He didn't know where the Cal of old had gone. But he was actually starting to feel better in himself. It was tiring running out of strangers houses in the middle of the night so that he wouldn't be there in the morning.

Ethan caught up with the pair of them and they exchanged pleasantries before making there way inside for a shift that they hoped wouldn't be too busy.


End file.
